Impulse
by Phylli
Summary: The last thing Sophie needs is someone dredging up her past but that is exactly what the Cullens seem to be doing. What exactly are Rose, and Emmett hiding?Why is Sophie so terrified of Emmett?Is she his singer?M for drug use, and other angsty  stuff
1. Chapter 1:Weird Meetings in the Morning

**Impulse**

**I suppose getting into a shouting match with a werewolf first thing in the morning is probably not the smartest thing in the world but hey who said I was smart?**

**xXx**

Where do I start?

I suppose the beginning would be nice.

_Really_. It would.

Then perhaps you'll understand me more. Who I am and why I am who I am.

But for personal reasons I won't start there. No. I'm not ready for that. Not yet. Not quite.

So then I guess I'll start in the middle.

Yeah. That will be perfect.

**XxX**

I suck when it comes to being on time. No lie. Dad always said I'd be late to my own funeral…and you know what? I think he's right. As much as that grates my nerves for me to admit…

But anyway I really _can't_ ever be on time but today I was running _extra _late. I think it runs in my genes. Ugh. I knew I shouldn't have gone to that party last night….

Whatever, I guess I'll be putting Dad's theory to the test once I step through _'s_ door. That old bat is going to kill me…or call my father so he'll do it. Bah-Jeezus, I hate that woman. She's so _annoying_. All she ever does is be on _my_ case. It's not like I asked her to be my chemistry teacher. If I could have, I would have switched to another block but all the other AP Chem. classes were filled.

Three. Words.

My. Luck. Sucks.

Slamming the door to Ole Red, my rusting Cadillac, I quickly make a bee line for the school's entrance. Which by the way seemed like a thousand miles away. Shit. I hated getting the shitty parking spots .All of the good ones were reserved for the top one hundred students. I was just thirty spaces away from snagging spot 100. So. Un. Fair.

With a scowl I glanced at my phone watching as time sprinted by. It was already ! School started at 8:15. I was 10 minutes late! What did I tell you? Just as I was about to shove my phone into my pocket, it vibrated. The screen to my iphone lit up automatically and a small but loud 'ding' was heard. I frowned.

_Who the heck was this…_

My eyes widened as I read the name.

_Oh._

_Snap._

_Karen. _

I had forgotten to call her last night.

_Dang… _

I quickly put the password into my phone intent on reading the text from one of my closest friends.

**Where r u, Soph?**

The text questioned. I frowned with my eyes trained on my phone and my legs on autopilot. Man, I knew she _had_ to be peeved. I closed my eyes and sighed. Better apologize…

Cold air nipped at my nose and fingers but ignored that. It is always cold here. Mostly because it was always cloudy. I pulled my jacket closer around my neck and sighed. I started pressing buttons.

**Just got to school. Wats up? Hey sorry about yesterday…..**

It took a few seconds for her to reply.

**Don't worry about it….you'll pay me back l8r. :P NT way have u seen the new kids yet?**

My face scrunched up…

_New kids…?_

I quickly texted back.

**No…not even in the building yet. y? **

I pressed send and watched my phone go dark. Karen's reply was almost immediate.

**CUZ THEYRE HAWT!**

I imagined the little blond actually jumping through the screen of my iphone screaming at me as my hair flew back from the force of her voice. The heck? She needed to calm down. My phone 'dinged' again.I pressed my latest message.

**EVEN THE GIRLS! IM STRAIGHT AND ILL STILL FUCK 'EM!**

My eyes bulged and I suddenly stopped moving.

_Wow. I really should have been early huh_.

If Karen was even thinking about doing anyone then they had to be hot. The girl was usually so picky about a potential fuck buddy that I thought she was just asexual. Guess I was wrong.

I resisted the urge to pull my hair. Ugh.

_I swear I miss everything that ever happens here! I mean how often is it that I get to see my best friend drool over someone. Never!_

I sighed and unintentionally glanced back down at my phone.

8: 45.

Oh fuck!

I really was going to die today!

Had to kick it into hyper gear. I was barely even half way there down the parking lot .Ugh!

Without a second thought I was running towards my destination hardly paying any attention to the road as I sprinted across. I mean c'mon! It wasn't like anyone would be coming anyway.

Right?

Right.

I started jogging. Maybe I would make it if I hurried up? But of course I was wrong. Maybe if I had been paying attention I might have noticed the car that was zooming down the student parking lot entrance. Maybe if I wasn't bust texting I would have stopped walking and let it plow into the dead end up ahead but I didn't.

I walked into the middle of the freaking road.

I was so fucked.

One minute I was walking across the street to get into the school. The next I was staring a possibly painful death (or a shit load of broken bones) right in the face. The silver charger was coming at a speed that was clearly beyond the schools speed limit. I stood gasping mid step in the middle of the road as my body froze. My breath caught in my throat, and I hardly had time to think except.

_Oh shit!_

Now.

Didn't I tell you?

My luck sucks.

**Change in POV**

"Oh fuck Nes! Calm down its just your first day-"

"I can't believe I'm late and for my first day too!"

Nessie was at a loss of words as she subconsciously pressed the pedal to the metal. She had been so nervous this morning about her first day at a school she hardly got a wink of sleep even though everyone had tried to convince her she was fine but of course she couldn't be convinced. This was her very first day of school and not just any old school. A real live _human _school. A high school none the less. She had already spent the first half of her morning just picking out an outfit. None was good enough, no matter how many times Jake told her how perfect she looked. She knew he'd say she look beautiful even if she was covered in a pound of dog feces and had gained a thousand pounds. As gross as that was…

Humming along to the music pouring through her stereo, Nessie couldn't help but tap her fingers against the steering wheel. She was just so anxious!

_It was unacceptable to be this late. Just unacceptable!_

Jacob couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips as he watched his imprint run yet another stoplight. I mean where were the cops in this town anyway? Not that he was really all that worried. Nessie was just as good a driver as her parents were. Even if there was some obstacle she would most likely be able to maneuver around it. It was just that-

Nessie made a swift turn into their new schools entrance. Already she had her phone flipped open and was texting her parents to let them know she had arrived. It had taken a lot of begging on her part to get them to stop bugging her about driving without them. She was seven now! She was a grown woman! She could take care of herself. Besides, Jake was with her. If anything did happen( which it wouldn't) Jake would stop it. He always did.

Jake sighed as he leaned against the car door. His head was propped against his hand and was looking at his imprint through half lidded eyes. All of the anxiety she was causing him had made him sleepy..or was it the fact that he had just pulled into their new school? Which by the way he really didn't even want to go.

He didn't like school the first 12 years he had been forced to attend. He sure as hell didn't want to have a second crack at it…but Renesmee had wanted him to come and so he did. Like any good imprinter would. He really had no choice. This was going to kill him. It really was.

Nodding off again, Jake suddenly jerked awake. His eyes glanced for a brief moment at the first he saw nothing and his eyes slipped close but at the last second something caught his eyes opened ever so slightly. He stared.

_The hell is that-Oh fuck!_

His squinted eyes widened as he recognized the fast approaching obstacle in the middle of the road.A person. Not just any person. A freaking school girl! Shit!

Her slow human speed made it seemed like she was walking instead of running. Like she was just standing there. Jake glanced at his girl, who was busy arguing on her cell to notice the obstacle. He started.

"Uh…Rene-"

"Hold on Jake! Ugh Mom-"

"Ness-"

"Wait a sec baby-"

Jake watched the girl get bigger. Her body still in mid step. He was staring right at her. Even from this distance he could see her eyes widen. The color had drained from her skin leaving behind an ashen color, her mouth was open in a mid scream that would never come out. They were going to hit her.

That is unless he did something to stop it. Using his quick reflexes he reached between Nessie's legs, much to her shock. She squealed. Just as the horn sounded.

"Jake. What the-"

His big meaty hands pressed against the car's break and the silver charger screeched. Nessie was busy shouting, her phone now forgotten in the back seat. She had beedn si shock that her phone slipped through her fingers, landing in the back. The phone she had been holding was now speaking with anxiety.

"Ness? Ness? Hello? What's going on?"

Renessme really didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that Jake had gone berserk. She stared at the side of his body wide eyed, not really afraid of him but more shocked. She didn't even know the car had stopped. She shouted.

"What the hell Jacob Bla-"

She was cut off as Jacob suddenly lifted his huge body away from her, his hand quickly reaching for the emergency brake. His head automatically swiveled to the front instead of at his screeching imprint. The horns loud honk stopped. For a second his body was tense even as he continued to lay over her, so that the Halfling couldn't see a thing beyond his huge bulk. She beat him with tiny hands.

"Jacob, have you lost your mind. You can't just go around stepping on the brake like that. I could've killed someone."

Oh the irony…

Then he got out.

Nessie watched him rush out and around the front of the mouth nearly dropped off her face.

_Holy shit! I did kill someone._

**XxX**

AN: New story! Yay! Hope you guys like it so far. This particular plot has been stuck in my head for ages. As well as this character however every time I wrote something it would never be the right amount of humor/angst/etc. And yeah, there will be angst, drugs, self harm, possible sex, violence , possible love triangles(love those) and all that jazz.


	2. Chapter 2:Weird Meetings in the Mornings

**xXx**

I wasn't exactly sure what the hell just happen but if I were to go on a hunch I'd say I just died.

_Fuck…_

I guess you really should be careful what you say. As many times as I've imagined my own death I never thought it would be the hands of someone else…or at school.

So freaking laaaaaaaaaaame. ):(

My death wasn't even _interesting._

Wait…what the hell am I talking about?I just died for fuck's sake. Where has my head gone?

_Probably under someone else's trucks._

Okay now I'm just being morbid….

As if by some miracle, two voices drifted into my hearing.

"Oh my God, Jake what are we going to _do_?"

"Nessie relax. We just-"

"I mean the day hasn't even started and I _hit_ someone! How can I live with my self-"

"Ness please. You're overreacting. If you would just-"

"Oh my God Jake. I know what we have to do-"

"What ?"

"We have to ditch the body."

That threw me for a loop.

"WHAT!"

I screamed in unison with the second voice. The sound was unintentional but it seemed like it spooked them. Hell it spooked me !I could speak…but I was dead.

"Holy crap, she speaks, "voice one said.

"She wasn't even dead, babe, the other voice said in relief.

_Wait, I wasn't…_

"But-"

The rest was drowned out as I came to with my head a swimming.

I stared up into nothing but gray, coolness numbing my face until I could barely feel it. Chocolate eyes stared at me, both wide and filled with relief. I stared back.

"The heck-?"

"Oh my God you really are alive," voice one shrilled as a heavy weight plopped onto my chest, strange unfamiliar arms wrapping awkwardly around my neck. I wheezed at the sudden intrusion of my personal space. My body shuddering at the contact. My hands twitched.

My mind screamed. Panic was setting in.

_Get off! Get off!_

I had to get her off of me!

Moving solely by reflex I sat up, shoving the intruder away as soon as I could. A small 'eep' could be heard along with flesh hitting the ground. On the other side of me, a growl was heard.

"The hell is your problem!"

I turned to my left expecting to see someone but by that time the person was already on the other side of me. My head swiveled to my right where the hugest guy I'd ever seen was helping the person I'd pushed over. His large muscled hands gripped the small petite red head under her shoulders, gently lifting her as if she was a wilting flower. The expression on his face was torn between pissed off and even more pissed off. I would have shrunk back if I hadn't even been more pissed off at the fact that this bastard had the nerve to be angry at me in the first place.

I wasn't the one speeding in a school zone anyway, I wasn't the one touching people that didn't know, I wasn't the one plotting to hide a possible homicide. And this bastard has the nerve to get pissed at me?

Hell no!

Rubbing the back of my sore cranium, I directed my glare skyward until my eyes had connected with his. Electricity shot between us…or maybe it was just my imagination?

Nah. That was pure unadulterated tension.

I growled at the huge sexy motherfucker because even though I was mad I wasn't blind! I think I'll call him Chocolate Thundah…

That still wasn't enough to stop my anger.

"No, what the hell is _your_ problem? The fuck is wrong with you, you dick!"

I shouted, allowing anger to run through my system.

He glared at me while his tiny friend, whom I had dubbed Little Ms. Muffit, on account of her small size finally, broke away from her shock. She blink for a few seconds before her eyes made contact with my own.

Mahogany brown met gray.

For a second my jaw dropped. I mean literally. Dropped.

She was _gorgeous_.

….No homo but damn. Baby got _face_.

_Was this what Karen had been talking about_, I thought for a second before Chocolate Thundah interrupted me with his mumbling. I only barely caught his last statement.

"What kind of moron walks into the middle of the street, anyway?"

I stopped looking at L. M. to glare at her friend. My face was hot.

"The same idiot that speeds down a mother fucking school zone going seventy miles a fucking hour!"

He opened his mouth to retort but something-or _someone_-stopped him. Little Miss Muffet.

I looked at the small girl, who barely reached above my shoulder, gently touch her friends shaking arm. Instantly the pulsations in his body ceased and he looked down. Little Miss Muffet shook her head. Had I actually thought about it, the whole thing would have seemed a bit… _weird_…but I wasn't thinking.

"No Jake. It is my fault. I should have been paying better attention," Miss Muffet's voice tinkled (like some freaking bells), she turned away from Chocolate to look at me. Her expression was solemn, almost enough to make me not angry at her. Almost.

"I am really sorry for what I have done. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

She stuck out her right hand, for me to take. A sign of possible forgiveness. For a second I thought about actually taking the hand just to be nice but then someone interrupted us.

And I knew by the sound of their voices they weren't happy.

_Well woop-di-doo …_

"What in the world is going on here," Mr. Farkle exclaimed as his charged his tubby behind toward us. We all looked to the human walrus with shocked expressions. His puny eyes instantly found mine.

_Why me?_

I looked away for a second, quickly forgetting the hand held out for me. Using my arm as a prop, I propped myself up until I was standing, ignoring the way my vision swirled, I took a deep breath and turned to our vice principle and smiled.

"Not a thing, ," I said despite my mood. I forced myself to act normal, trying my best to quell my anger. It was working. I was lying.

You see, I am a liar by habit. A very awesome one at that. It's not that I meant to do it. Okay that's a lie, I did mean to do it. It was just it came second nature to me. I couldn't help it. Call it a defense mechanism if you will. I just did it.

looked at me with his eyes narrowed. Suspicion clear as daylight, on his face. He frowned.

His eyes darted to the two opposite of me.

"Is this true?"

Smoothly I glanced over my shoulder, looking at the two numbskulls who were staring blankly at both me and as if they didn't speak english. I wanted to smack myself.

Oh come on! The last thing I needed was to be sent to the principal's office. I had already missed the majority of first block. Marianne was going to be angry enough as it was but if she included my father…all hell was going to break loose. Didn't need anything else piled up on my record anyway.

Apparently the look on my face said it all because Chocolate Thunda seemed to finally get it.

He nodded, smiling a bit. I couldn't help noticing how bright and nice his teeth were. Or how nice and kissable his lips felt.

_Wait! Focus…Focus. You're in a committed relationship!_

Chocolate finally spoke.

"Yeah, everything's cool over here."

When L.M.M. didn't answer straight away he gently kicked Little Miss Muffet to snap her out of her trance.

"Oh yeah.W ere great," she started clearly startled before smiling brightly.

Perfectly white, evenly spaced teeth shown like the sun. They were dazzling.

"Looking back to ," I could see the older man was thinking the same thing. C.T didn't look too pleased. He cleared his throat. jumped.

"Oh well, if that's it than I suggest you all get to class," Farkle demanded.

He looked accusingly at me .I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Fine. Fine."

Squatting over so that I could pick up my fallen items, I watched as a pale hand reached to help me. I looked up, meeting the gaze of the girl. She smiled at me.

"I really am sorry."

I shrugged.

"It's cool."

Then I was gone.

AN: Freakishly long chapter and nothing happened. Ugh. Yeah, but hopefully you noticed a few things about my character. She is messed up.

…and cusses a lot but I'll try and tone that down a bit. Hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
